Making Up the Winchester Way
by morganaDW
Summary: 1-shot. Things between them are tense so a fight was bound to happen only when Winchesters fight the making up gets more interesting even when secrets come to light that neither of them expected. (Dean/Sam) Wincest *Frustrated/testy/snarky!Dean *slightly limp/very angsty/upset!Sam* Spoilers for 09x12 Sharp Teeth.


**Making Up the Winchester Way**

Summary: _1-shot. Things between them are tense so a fight was bound to happen only when Winchesters fight the making up gets more interesting even when secrets come to light that neither of them expected. (Dean/Sam) Wincest *Frustrated/testy/snarky!Dean *slightly limp/very angsty/upset!Sam* Spoilers for 09x12 Sharp Teeth._

Pairings: _Dean and Sam._

Warnings: _Language as always. The normal explicit warning for this style of story and to be on the safe side of caution I'll toss out a warning that certain comments between the boys about a mentioned past event may contain non-con elements so be aware of that. Just mention, not too descriptive but it's there so I'm tossing in a warning._

Spoilers/Tags: _I don't tag for Wincest pieces usually but it takes place after and will contain spoilers for 09x12 Sharp Teeth._

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything. This is written for fan enjoyment._

Author Note: _So a friend JaniceC678 suggested the boys have angry sex after all the hub-bub of the episode. I started for angry sex but then the Muse just went South with the plot not sure how that happened so I hope you guys enjoy this one._

**~SPN SPN SPN SPN~**

"So are we going to expand on these terms or are you just going to brood until one of us pops off on the other like we normally do?"

Dean Winchester had managed to make it across the state line out of Wisconsin and two small towns before finally stopping at a motel for the night since he was still burned out from recent events and the tension had been building in the Impala for the last several miles.

He and Sam had been apart for two weeks. He'd convinced himself he was poison and his brother would be better off without him. That had worked until this case with Garth popped up and they found themselves together.

He'd tried to push Sam off but his little brother proved he was still as stubborn as their father and that made it hard for Dean to let go when the case was over. They'd left Garth with his new werewolf family, which was still a little hard for Dean to take, and when he'd gone to drop Sam back off at the car he'd rented or stolen he'd made it as far as his brother getting out of the car before he'd finally given in.

He still felt that he was poison but if the case with Garth proved anything it was that someone was changing the rules on him and…he missed his damn brother, not that he'd openly said that; which was probably a good thing after Sam dropped it on him that their bond as brothers was seriously messed up this time.

Dean had suspected Sam would still be pissed at him and after everything else that had gone on between them from lies, to demon blood, to vampires, and so much more Dean didn't blame him for being angry but it had hurt a lot more than he'd been expecting to be told that Sam didn't feel like he could trust him like he should be able to.

Of course Dean had said that before to Sam so he suppose in a way he was getting back what he'd tossed out multiple times but it still hurt. It also hurt because Sam had cut off his last comment so Dean didn't know if they were doing this only as partners in hunting and if Sam was shutting off them being brothers or what the hell he was supposed to do or say to that.

Being Sam's brother was practically all Dean knew how to be other than a hunter…well there was one other thing Dean knew how to be to Sam but now with this hanging in the air he wasn't sure where they sat with that side of things either.

"Let it go, Dean," Sam replied as he followed Dean into the room to toss his duffel to the side while his coat landed on… "You got…two beds?"

It had been a long time, a damn long time in Dean's memory, since he'd booked them into a room with two queens but since he wasn't sure what the hell Sam wanted from them now he didn't want to assume anything.

"You said if I wanted to work we'd work but you cut off the last part where he saw fit to tell me if we were still brothers or how long it was going to take me to convince you that you could still trust me so I wasn't sure…damn it, Sam," he stared at the bathroom door when it slammed and he just let himself fall back on the bed closest to the door with a low groan. "_Sonuvabitch_."

Sam didn't miss the whispered curse as he stood with his back against the door. He'd needed to put some space between them before he did say something to make this worse.

That was the reason he'd let his brother go his own way two weeks ago. They were both raw and hurting and when they're like that, bad things get said…like what he'd said earlier.

He didn't mean that he didn't trust his brother fully. He just meant that it was hard to trust him with the little things like he'd always been able to. He got that Dean was just trying to look after him but it was so hard to accept that either Dean didn't trust him to be able to handle certain truths or he had so little faith in him to understand that he felt the need to lie.

Of course Sam knew where his brother got that from so he excused it and he'd eventually get over this so they could start to heal the rift this caused but right then Sam was still working on getting over something else and walking in to seeing two queen beds instead of the expected king shook Sam a lot more than he could handle so he'd escaped to the bathroom to try to settle his emotions.

It usually worked if he stayed in here long enough to try to reason his actions with those of his more hotheaded and impetuous brother then Sam would settle down so they could at least talk without biting one another's heads off but this time it wasn't working.

The longer it went the madder he was getting so that when he peeked out to see Dean rubbing his right arm, the arm with the Mark of Cain…the mark he'd gotten while hunting with the goddamn King of Hell, it all just hit and Sam was moving before he even really knew it.

"You hunted with Crowley!"

"Huh?" Dean had been focusing on ignoring the low pain in his arm and thinking things through when he jerked his head up at that but before he could say anything more he found himself shoved back against a wall with Sam's hands against his chest. "So now we're fighting?"

"You hunted with Crowley!" Sam repeated furious over that of all things. "You were gone two damn weeks with no calls to me, to Cas. No calls, no texts. Did you even think once how I was doing? Did you even give a damn if Cas healed me or if something else might have happened or were you too busy hunting with Crowley to think about that?" he demanded, not sure where that came from or how close he sounded to be jealous but it was just another level of anger that he realized he'd been burying. "Did you, Dean? Did you think just once to call to see how things were or was it that easy to walk away?"

Dean had decided to accept whatever bug had crawled up Sam's ass to get this reaction…until that moment when his eyes went hot in a flash and his arms came up to break the grip Sam had to his own hands against Sam's chest, hard.

"Don't you ever say that to me!" he snapped, furious all over again as he returned the favor and was in Sam's face. "Walking away from you has never been easy! All those times I let you walk away from me were never easy! Walking away two weeks ago…I needed to find the bastard that I'd let hurt you and kill Kevin. You needed to heal but I was and am poison but never did that mean I didn't think about you!"

"You didn't call!" Sam took the first two jabs in his chest but when the third one came he grabbed the wrist to shove it away while pushing Dean away but followed so when he put his hands up to catch himself on the wall his body pinned his brother there. "You hunted with Crowley!"

Briefly wondering if his little brother had a concussion from those wolves knocking him out since he seemed pretty one tracked minded about that Dean went to shove an elbow back to get some space to turn around only to grunt when Sam avoided the blow and shoved him into the wall again.

"Once!" he snapped back in frustration, hating when Sam used the damn height thing to his advantage and went to move his hand to try to push away from the wall only to feel something coil in belly when his hands were suddenly pinned against the wall under his brother's.

"I hunted the damn first blade because he told me it could kill Abaddon but he played me! He knew about Cain, the Mark and everything without telling me that Cain would only give the Mark to someone he found worthy and lucky me, your hardass big brother got picked to wear the Mark to wield the blade because the goddamn first murder found me a kindred spirit!"

Dean hadn't meant to tell Sam that yet but he was feeling stressed and pushed in a way he hadn't in months. He'd tried to keep his distance from Sam these last few months because it was weird to know about the Angel living in his brother's head so he'd kept the physical to a minimum but the last two weeks had left him running on a ragged edge of desire and Sam's sudden insistence to be in his face or in this case pushed right up against his back, keeping him pinned to the wall, was causing all types of reactions in Dean right then.

"Get off, Sam," he growled, tensing to fight back when more weight was applied to his back but it was the knee that edged between his legs to spread them that caught his attention a moment before it caught the attention of something else. "Sam…"

"You didn't call," Sam didn't like the self-disgust he heard in his brother's deep voice so he made a note to find out more about this blade and that mark since he had his doubts if his impetuous sibling had.

He was still pissed but the feel of the hard lean muscled body straining against him he felt himself calming and also getting hard as he wondered how long it had been since anything had gone on between them.

"You let me walk, hothot. You also had my number," Dean shot back while trying to refuse the guilt he felt over the hurt he could hear in Sam's tone. "You could have called me too, Sam. Now back the hell…off!"

Sam leaned back to avoid the blow as he let his brother turn from the wall but was quick to push him back flat against it, his palms solid against Dean's shoulders. "Make me."

Now ever since they'd been kids those two words had been fighting words for either of them so Sam wasn't surprised to see the way Dean's green eyes, that were already hot, narrowed and his lips curled in a small smirk.

"We fighting or making up, Sammy?" he countered, voice dropping to the low tone it took on only at certain times; times that Sam knew had been few and far between lately.

Sam could feel some of the anger leaving him now as he also felt strong fingers reach up to grasp his wrists where they smoothed along Dean's shoulders to down his chest, hating all the clothes between them all of a sudden. "A little of both maybe," he shrugged. "I'm still pissed off."

"Uh-huh, I'd be disappointed if you weren't," Dean replied, keeping his eyes locked on Sam's even though he knew he could have put space between them anytime now. "I still feel like I'm poison but when the damn king of Hell has to point out that no one hates me more than I hate myself then maybe it's time to learn to give some."

"I don't hate you, Dean. I just said I was pissed off," Sam knew they both had issues but wished he could get through to his brother that he was one of the best people he knew and didn't deserve the crap he put on himself. "Maybe I didn't call you because of that…or because I wasn't sure if you'd want to hear from me."

It took only a blink of Sam's eyes to have their positions changed so his back was against the wall with Dean's chest pressing against his while his hands turned so when he held Sam's flat to the wall their palms were touching.

"I didn't call because it would have been too easy to come back if I'd heard your voice," he admitted after a moment of doubt, leaning closer to allow his lips to barely brush the hard line of Sam's jaw as his brother ducked his head to their mouths were close but never touched. "Dialed a few times because I was scared you'd gotten sick or something might have gone wrong but I hung up because I wasn't sure if you wouldn't hang up and I knew I wasn't ready to face losing you that way."

"You won't lose me, Dean," Sam told him, spreading his fingers to allow Dean's to mesh with his as more tension continued to smooth itself out while another tension built. "But if you don't relax that grip some you also won't truly have me. I'm not 22 anymore. I need to take the same risks for you that you've always taken for me. You need to trust me…like I trust you."

In his head Dean accepted that but it wasn't always as easy to accept in his heart. "I thought you just said that you couldn't trust me like you should be able to?" he wouldn't admit that out of it all that hurt the most, letting his knee shift just enough to get between Sam's legs to feel his brother still.

"What? You've never said something to me you regretted the second it was out of your mouth?" Sam countered, tensing his arms until the leg that had slipped between his eased up in mild warning. "I just meant that what we had back when we were kids, when Dad was alive, when I left school…it isn't what we have now and we can't get it back because we're not the same people.

"I haven't been that man since the night your deal came due and you haven't been the same man since you came back. We've both lied, we've both hurt each other but in the end we always come back to one another because of what we are," Sam hadn't meant to go this deep and he wasn't sure where all this was coming from but since they were talking he went with it.

"What are we then, Sam?" Dean had to admit his brother was right even if he hated to admit it since he knew if he hadn't gone to Hell then maybe Sam's life would be different…no, his would be since if he hadn't made the deal his brother would be dead. "You kind of left off in the middle of telling me what we were back there."

Letting his head fall against the wall with a frustrated groan, Sam felt a surge of anger again that Dean just wasn't getting it but then he understood that in some way his brother's mindset was still hearing the words of their father and that was always going to be the thing that kept them from getting to where they needed to be.

"We're brothers," he began, seeing those eyes move up to meet his as if in surprise and he understood what Dean had thought he meant. "We'll always be brothers. You'll always be my big brother. I can't change that anymore than you can change being how you are but this is where something's got to give, Dean.

"When I said that we don't see things the same way anymore or how we see our roles in what we do…I'm not 12 years old or 22 anymore. I've moved out from under my big brother's shadow and I need you to try to start treating me like an equal," Sam tightened his grip when he felt Dean start to ease back so he could turn them again so that he was back in front, not willing to let this go now. "No, you don't get to shut me out now. You don't get to close me off when I say something you don't like. Not this time.

"When I said that if you wanted to work, let's work and if you wanted to be brothers? I'm giving you the choice, Dean. I will not walk out because as we've learned we're not good apart but you need to make the choice in what we are," he watched that muscle on Dean's jaw tick and knew he needed to get this out before they really did wind up in a fight.

Dean knew Sam was a grown man. He'd known that for a number of years but it didn't always settle in his mind because he would always see the little boy he'd raised. He thought he also knew what Sam was getting at but he wasn't sure he was ready to go there but when he tried to push away again his head hit the wall and Sam's hands held his against the wall again while crowding in closer. "What choice?" he demanded tightly, temper warring with desire as his body reacted to the feel of Sam being so close.

"Hunters or brothers," Sam was now grasping at straws because he wasn't sure if this would work but he could only hope. "We can be both but only if you accept me fully as your brother. You can't pick and choose the side of me that you deal with because I'm me, I'm the brother who you taught to be the man I am 24/7 so when we hunt, no matter what it is, we go in as brothers.

"You stop choosing the hunt or what it takes to get it done. You think of yourself and of me and the outcome of those decisions because I'm sick and tired of wondering when the day will come when in the need to finish a job it's going to get you killed," Sam moved his one hand to raise the arm with the Mark on it.

"Just letting Cain put this on so you could use some blade to kill Abaddon? Did you stop to think how this might affect you in the long run? Or did you just hear the ends justify the means and jumped like you always have?"

Wincing at the strength in Sam's grip and also the pain in the mark that soothed when Sam's fingers touched it Dean gritted his teeth, hating how right his brother was. "I heard kill Abaddon and I went for it," he heard the soft oath as Sam let his forehead rest against his. "I told you once, Sammy. I never expected to come out of this because I don't see the same light as you so…Sam!"

Fear and fury shot all over Sam at that and he slammed Dean into the wall again while his fingers dug into his shoulders. "No! You don't get to pull that line on me either! You're not a damn grunt who just goes through each case with a 'if I die I die because I'm not worth more than anyone else' attitude or I put a stop to it right now!" he yelled.

"You talked me out of closing Hell, you tricked me to letting Gadreel possess me all to save my life. You went to Hell to save my life! I know you probably would've done it again to save me this last time but when the Hell do I get to do the same for you?" he demanded.

"You don't if I have a say in it," Dean replied, now beginning to get angry as Sam's grip dug into his shoulders so he went to push his brother away only to see that Sam wasn't in the mood to let go yet. "That's not how this relationship works."

"It does if you want to work with me!" Sam snapped back, jerking his brother away from the wall to land them both on the bed by the door. "You don't get to decide what's best for me anymore or take all the risks. We hunt as brothers, we hunt as equals which means you let me take care of you like you've always taken care of me because while you can't let me go…what makes you think I could let you go, Dean?"

Dean had landed on the bed on his back to glare up, a sharp reply on his tongue but before he could make it Sam's hands were tugging at his shirts to get them off while also trying to take his own off at the same time. "Looking after you is what I do," he knew that line never failed to send his brother's temper off and while making Sam more agitated than he was might not be wise something told Dean this is what they both needed.

"Bullshit!" Sam finally got the shirts off to throw them across the motel room to begin to work on Dean's jeans, batting away the hands that went to help him with a growl. "You had that drilled into your damn head by him! You are not Dad's little soldier anymore, Dean! You're your own man who can choose for yourself what to do!"

"And if I choose to look after you because I don't want to go on alone?" Dean was able to roll them long enough to pull Sam off the bed so both men could shed jeans, briefs, shoes and shoes while still maintaining a brutal hold of one another. "My fault for not looking after you and Cold Oak happened so…"

Sam hadn't planned to relive every damn mistake and he didn't intend to as he went when Dean tugged so when they hit the bed it was no one's clue for several moments who was in control as they battled through hard desperate kisses and touches as they both tried to find a middle ground.

"We've been used and manipulated since before we were born, Dean," he groaned as teeth bit into the skin of his collarbone while his hands ran over Dean's back to his shoulders to let his fingertips dig into soft skin along his hips to pull him closer so soon their legs were tangled and both were gasping for more. "Tell me what you want from this in the long run."

"You to be happy," Dean arched up at the feel of long fingers reaching between them to grasp his hardening cock to stroke it. "To be safe."

"And if I say the only way to make me happy and safe is for you to stay alive and be my brother will that convince you that you're worth more than you think you are?" Sam used his size to his advantage when he rolled them so he was on top, pinning Dean's shoulders with his hands while spreading his legs over the ones that moved under him. "I trust you to have my back on a hunt or to do what's right but I just don't always trust you to do what's right for yourself and that's what we need to work on.

"We've got the hunters, partners, and lovers part down but it's the brother side of things that we need to work on a little because I want my big brother back," he leaned down to lick over Dean's heaving chest until his lips came to settle over one hardening nub to hear a sharp inhale. "I want to ride with, hunt with, joke with and sleep with my brother not the hardass that I sometimes see and hear when looking at you."

Dean ran his tongue over his teeth as he felt his body respond to Sam after months of want, fingers curving into Sam's thighs. "You know how wrong that sounds, right?" he smirked, unable to resist but moaning when Sam's mouth closed over that nub to begin to suck it slowly. "God, Sammy. It's been so long damn long."

"At least I know why you pulled back from me a little," Sam smiled tightly, relaxing his grip to smooth over the print of his fingers along Dean's shoulders. "That must have been a little…awkward."

He felt his brother tense but let his lips settle again to use his tongue as well when he began to slid down Dean's chest, gasping a little himself when strong fingers found his hair to go through it only to pull a little in a way that always made his hard. "I have my memories, Dean."

"You have no idea how weird it was the first time we…your memories of what?" Dean lifted his head, green eyes lust filled and wanting as he watched Sam's head lick and kiss his way down his stomach into the V between thigh and groin.

Sam didn't reply for a little while as he continued his trip down to enjoy the feel of his brother's rugged, lean body under his mouth and hands and knowing he was one a very few that knew how ripped his body really was under the denim and flannel.

He moved down until he was straddling Dean's legs, licking his lips as he took in the hard, red, dripping cock that it would be so easy to just slip between his lips to suck until he had Dean writhing under him but that wasn't what he wanted or at least not yet.

"Of when Gadreel was in control of me and I was…elsewhere in my mind," he replied quietly but loud enough to be heard and knew the second Dean cursed and started to move that he got what he meant. "No."

In a move that Sam knew he only pulled off because he'd taken Dean by surprise he flipped his brother so Dean was on his stomach with Sam still pinning his legs to the bed while he was quick to grab the hands that were scrambling to push himself up. "Dean, stop. This is still you and me."

"Shit!" Dean hissed, refusing the sick panic that wanted to come now but also hating the gentle strength in the hands that held his to the bed while his legs strained to move but couldn't due to Sam's weight on them. "What…what do you remember?" he demanded, fighting not to tense more when it seemed like the mood changed between them and all of Sam's aggression was gone now as he felt soft lips settle on the side of his neck to kiss and soothe.

"I remember him telling you not to tell me about him, how you wanted to more than once but every time you went to he would tell you that I'd die or wasn't strong enough yet," Sam supposed he could have gone on to let them have angry sex since that wasn't anything knew and they might still yet since he knew they were having sex of some kind tonight but if he was clearing the air then he guessed he might as well clear this as well.

"I remember him saving Charlie, I remember him making you kick Cas out of the bunker, I remember him wiping the floor with those demons, I remember him telling you that he was one of the good guys, I remember him hearing you and Kevin talk so he knew you were on to him and how he let you think I was in control when you used that sigil and spell to try to get through to me so I could cast him out, I remember Kevin," Sam paused to take a slow breath while playing his lips along the shell of Dean's ear while spreading his fingers so they'd mesh while feeling his brother tense and shudder.

He debated on saying the rest. It scared Sam when Dean shook like he was right then but if he wanted to show he was an adult that wanted to be treated like an equal and who would have his brother's back like Dean always had his then it was time he started.

"I remember the dungeon," the whisper was soft but since his lips were right against Dean's ear he knew it was heard. He knew it also when he felt his brother jerk to try to throw him off but just adjusted his weight while letting his chest press into Dean's back. "Is that another reason you left, Dean? Not only because of Kevin, or me but what happened back there?"

"Let go, Sam," Dean hissed, shutting his eyes against the flash of memory that came. He'd suspected that Sam might get some memories of the time the damn Angel had been inside him but he hadn't considered that he'd get them all or more importantly he hadn't thought he'd get that damn memory. "Play time's over. I'll try to do it your way, no promises that it'll be quick since as they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks and…Sammy, please."

The shake in the normally steady, husky voice reminded Sam that regardless of what anyone might have thought his strong, brave, cocky, tough as nails but too hard on himself big brother could be hurt just like anyone else and that shake also made Sam swear to burn the Angel that had possessed him.

"I know it won't be easy but we'll do it because this time we're in it together. This time I'll have your back and we'll see what that mark brings but I will hang on to you just as hard and fight as hard for you as you have for me," Sam promised, feeling Dean's hands trying to move under his so he eased his grip only enough to see what would happen as he expected his brother to buck him off the second he saw a chance so the younger man was a little startled when Dean merely turned his hands over to grip his. "Dean?"

"I told you that Kevin wasn't on you…so neither is that," Dean's voice was muffled as he'd let his face lay against the mattress while trying to forget something he'd tried to bury for two weeks. "Just like that other time with Robo-jerk…let this go."

Sam was praying he had all his memories and that whatever the hell that damn nutjob Angel did to Dean didn't end up being as bad as the one encounter with his soulless self but letting go wouldn't be easy for either of them.

"Do I sound like him?" he didn't think so but he wasn't sure, adjusting so he wasn't keeping Dean pinned but that moving to throw him off wouldn't be easy as he began to slowly kiss his brother's shoulders to tease his teeth along his jaw until he felt Dean began to relax.

"No, you sound nothing like he did when he spoke," Dean was still tense but was beginning to relax under the feel of warm lips caressing over his neck, his jaw, over his shoulders when he finally turned his head to the side but still kept his eyes closed. "Don't get pissed off when I say this but…you really could sound like Dad if you tried because that's about what he sounded like but not as gruff."

Sam made a note to watch his tone for the next little while as he eased up to look into his brother's face or what he could see of it. "Can I?" he asked simply, knowing Dean understood when he frowned for a second before opening his eyes to meet Sam's eyes and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry I bitched and moaned about us not doing this as much. It had to be hard knowing I wasn't alone in my head when we made out."

"The first time it was. The next few times I just tried to make myself believe when he said he was off healing you or something and not paying attention," Dean smirked while making himself relax, folding his arms under his head to allow Sam to have the use of both of his hands. "I guess he was paying a little too much attention at other times."

"I'm…" the apology died before Sam could get it out. He knew Dean wouldn't want it so aside from plotting ways to make Gadreel burn he did the only other thing he could do. "Love you," he whispered before letting his hands go to work on tight muscles in Dean's back while his mouth kissed a slow path down his brother's back until he got to his waist. "Can I put my hands over these?"

The faint bruises on Dean's waist and upper thighs made him as sick as when he'd seen them after his soul was restored and while there weren't as many the fact that they existed at all made Sam angry.

"Sammy, you've already had your hands all over me tonight and you know you don't need my permission to touch me so go for it," Dean shot a look over his shoulder, eyes challenging. "We had this nice angry sex vibe going on, want me to piss you off again so we can find that again?"

"No, I don't want angry sex the first time we make love after I'm finally myself," Sam's touch was light but he still didn't miss the slight inhale as the marks still hurt. "You…you want to be on top?"

Normally it was standard practice between them that Dean was on top though there had been times when Sam would. It wasn't a lot because Sam preferred his brother in control of their sex but if he was in control then a piece of him wished he had kept some of the momentum he'd been working on earlier.

"Nope, if I gotta start learning to listen to you and be more open then it may as well start here," Dean shifted a little to get more comfortable since his cock had already been hard before learning that Sam had a memory that he'd rather he didn't and now with his brother's body pressing against his ass and on his legs it was once again finding interest. "Take control, Sammy."

"After this we need to make an amendment to those terms because I didn't exactly mean that when we're in bed," Sam muttered but knew it often relaxed his brother when he didn't have to worry about being the one in control so he moved his fingers from Dean's hips to the swell of his ass to just let his hands roam and touch slowly. "We still fighting, Dean?"

"We will be if you don't start doing something," Dean muttered, voice gruff but that was due to the tension he felt right then and knowing what was probably working through Sam's head. "He used his powers more than your body and what he used you for wasn't back there but you already know that."

Sam did because he could bring the memory back if he chose to but after the first time he'd consciously remembered and had thrown up he didn't do it again. "So I have my memories of the few times we made out and I have the memories of the times he was in control so…here's a question that I need you to answer even though it might make you made," he eyed the duffel bags across the room but knew if he moved he'd more than likely lose his brother so would make due the best he could.

"You don't talk this much usually," Dean grumbled, hips moving back into the touch of firm fingers molding his ass before working their way into the crease causing him to tense a little. "What?"

"I know you were a little wary of playing too kinky and now I know why but…did we ever do it on top of that pool table you put in the rec room?" Sam asked curiously, a little tone of hope in his voice while he concentrated on relaxing his brother.

"Hmm, I'd planned on it but no, we didn't have a chance to…come again?" Dean's head lifted while he turned his shoulders enough to watch Sam's face to stare at him before grunting and dropping back down. "Huh. Guess we better ask Castiel what else this asshole was in Heaven jail for because I'm not liking what you're asking me. Did you see us have sex on the pool table, Sam?"

Sliding his body down so he was lower enough to do what he planned while shivering when Dean moved his one leg enough so that his cock could rub against it, Sam continued to mold and massage the round mounds of flesh that he'd watch whenever his brother showered or even walked.

"Yeah," Sam muttered, deciding not to tell Dean the rest of it if only his brother wasn't a little too good for knowing his tones.

"Straight or kinky?" Dean asked tightly, not giving a damn about his own issues but thinking of that son of a bitch touching Sam was a sure way to make him put finding Gadreel back at the top of his list of bastards to gank. "Sam? You know by not answering me that kicks my imagination into high gear and I have a really good imagination so you might want to tell me."

"Minor kink and really no more pain than when you tie me up but if we ever do do anything on that pool table we need longer ropes cause it was a stretch," Sam rubbed his finger along the crease before spreading the cheeks of Dean's ass apart to see the tight puckered hole to carefully run the tip of his finger along the rim to shiver as he watched it flex as Dean made a low sound. "Hurts?"

"Sam, I'm fine. It's been two weeks so it's all…good," Dean knew it wasn't but he didn't want his little brother to blame himself for anything and he also wanted to feel Sam since it was rare for his little brother to top and he did so enjoy those times. "Sammy?"

Sam knew the bravado was false but the impatience was not so he stuck his index finger into his mouth to suck it a few times before letting the tip once again touch the rim to cock his head as he watched it twitch at his touch.

He'd never been this close before to watch or see so it was interesting to Sam but as his own cock twitched and Dean moved to remind him to get on with it the young hunter smiled before taking a deep breath.

In all the times that he and Dean had done this and the few times when Sam had topped he hadn't tried this before so he prayed he didn't mess up.

Leaning up to press a soft kiss to the small of Dean's back he kept his finger moving slowly while letting his mouth kiss its way down the crease until it met his finger to let his tongue slip out to lick the flexing hole.

"Shit! Sammy?" Dean hadn't been expecting to feel the hot wet tongue touch him where he barely let Sam's finger or cock go so he jerked only to feel a large palm rub his hip. "What the hell are you doing back there, baby boy?"

The nickname as well as the husky voice warmed Sam's nerves and let him know Dean was okay with what he was about to try to do. "Hopefully making you feel good," he returned before settling down to begin to let his lips and tongue work along with his finger to give his brother better memories as he spread the cheeks to settle his lips over that hole to begin to suck gently.

"Oh my God," Dean moaned, biting his lip as he felt the odd feeling of Sam's mouth and tongue working him open. "I won't even ask what the hell you watched to learn this," he shivered but gasped at the feel of the tip of a tongue slipping inside.

It was an odd feeling for Sam to be licking where he was but as he used the tip of his tongue to curl in a little deeper and heard the sounds coming from his brother at the feel of his tongue working up his ass it made his own cock react.

Dean had done this before with a few girls but he'd never felt it or had it done to himself so by the time Sam's tongue had worked through to run along the inner walls he was shivering with need, rubbing his hard and dripping cock on the rough bedspread to find some relief but groaned when Sam's hands pulled his hips up so he knew to get more on his knees.

"Sammy, you're killing me here," he groaned, feeling the weight of his cock get heavier when he swore his eyes rolled back in his head at the touch of that clever tongue finding his prostate to make him yell. "Fuck!"

Sam smiled but kept his tongue moving now that he'd gotten it where he needed it to be and was feeling Dean's hips move back against his lips but it was hard to focus on sucking and licking when his own cock was aching for relief of some kind.

He'd been working his fingers up into the tight channel along with his tongue but he worried that Dean wasn't stretched enough and he didn't want to hurt him brother. "Dean…I…" he groaned at the lust blown eyes he looked into as he raised his head. "I…need to be in you now."

Dean's thoughts were strung out but he heard enough of that and knew he wanted to feel Sam filling him that he managed to get more to his knees in silent invitation.

Hoping there'd be enough spit from where he'd just licked Dean open, Sam spit into his palm to carefully stroke his slick with precome cock before slipping the weeping and ready head into the clenching hole to give a slow roll of his hips that took him into still tight heat.

"Mmmh," Dean bit his lower lip while his body decided if it wanted to move back to try to gain more of that huge, thick cock or away from the tight burn as his body stretched more to take Sam. "Move, Sam," he urged tightly, gasping at another roll past relaxing muscle brought Sam nearly flush and he only had a brief flash of before.

"I'm here, Dean," Sam's voice was ragged from fighting for control but he didn't move from the second he felt his brother tense until Dean's body relaxed and he nodded. "You…want me to…"

"You even think of backing out now and I swear when you go to sleep tonight I will not only give you a crew cut but I will lock that cock in a cage and throw the key out the window," Dean growled, too strung out from needing to come and the feel of Sam sliding inside him as well as around him when he felt the weight of his brother's arm slip around his chest.

"I think I'll sleep with one eye open for a few nights if you're back to picking on my hair," Sam chuckled, kissing Dean's neck while giving a final roll of his hips to take him flush with Dean's ass and had to close his eyes to not come just from that feeling. "Dean?"

It never stopped making Sam's heart jump when he and Dean made love. He'd spent so many years burying his feelings that once it was revealed that they shared a need and love for one another that crossed several legal or moral lines it took a weight off of him.

When Dean trusted him enough to take control it pleased Sam to be able to show his brother the kind of care and love that he gave him nearly every day and night.

"Welcome home, Sammy," Dean's voice was pure sex and sin as he pushed up so his back was pressed to Sam's chest while reaching his hand back to find his brother's head to bring it closer as he stretched his back so they could kiss.

There was no doubt in either brother's mind that they still had a ways to go in healing some of their relationship but Dean had a better grasp of what Sam felt and wanted and while it might not be easy on him to let go of that much control he'd try…for Sam.

Right then he let his head fall back against his little brother's shoulder while taking Sam's other hand in his to slide it down his body until it grasped his very red and very ready cock to close his eyes and give himself over to Sam's touch.

The incident with Gadreel might be with him but as before his time with Sam helped to wipe that away, feeling long fingers stroking him while Sam's hips rolled to take his cock deep within Dean to hit his prostate with every move.

"Sammy," he knew Sam was smiling by the feel of his lips as he kissed Dean's neck as he let his hand move back to grab a handful of that long thick dark hair to pull it with enough force to make Sam groan in low pleasure but not hurt him. "Gotta come soon, dude or…Sammy!"

The tug on his hair was enough to tell Sam his brother's patience was at an end so with a skillful, a skill he learned from watching the master when they'd been teenagers, twist of his hand he felt Dean's inner muscles clamp down on his own cock a moment before his brother shouted his name and his orgasm shot through him to send white strips of come over Sam's hand as well as Dean's stomach and the bed.

Working on stroking Dean as well as giving gentle thrusts against his sweet spot to draw the climax out for as long as he could Sam was too focused to feel how close his own was until he felt his balls draw up as Dean's muscles clamped down again around him and he came with a ragged cry a moment before his brother's lips found his in a heat searing kiss.

Even rocked by the force of his orgasm and fighting to stay with it, Dean still knew Sam's responses and could tell his brother was distracted until he felt the taller man jerk and cry his name as Dean turned his head to claim Sam's mouth, tongues playing while lips did battle while he felt the warm feeling of come filling him as Sam's hips thrust with a bit more force until finally he went still.

Dean's arms caught their weight as Sam blacked out a little from the unexpected force of what they'd just shared and with a grumble about oversized baby brothers he was able to support them until he felt his brother's breath against his neck.

"You better not even think of falling asleep back there, Sammy," he warned with a mock growl, a smile flitting over his face.

"I think I like it when we fight and make up like that," Sam's voice was soft, slightly slurred and totally sexed out but he came to enough to gently ease out of his brother with a low moan that Dean silently agreed with since he missed the closeness but had plans to get it back.

Chuckling, Dean eyed his bed for a moment after Sam went to get a warm cloth to clean them both up with since there was no way he was attempting a shower right then. "Since we made a mess out of my bed looks like you're sharing yours, Sammy," he arched a brow while tossing the cloth back toward the bathroom while reaching up to catch his sleepy looking brother by the back of his head. "We good for tonight with some of this or do you want to try round two?"

"I just want us on equal footing for once, Dean," Sam yawned, digging in his duffel for a pair of sweats only to feel an arm snake around his waist.

"Just give me time, Sam. I meant when I said we'd try it your way but what you're asking won't be easy so just give me time to adjust," Dean turned him to face him to bring his lips closer for a slower, deeper kiss that he knew made his brother go soft in his arms and wasn't disappointed when Sam stepped closer. "You okay with those memories?"

"Not anymore than I am with the memory of him killing Kevin with my body but…so long as you're dealing with it and not cringing from me like you did that one time then I suppose I will be," Sam managed to get the sweats on while laughing at his brother's playful snort of disgust that he insisted on sleeping in pants. "We need to sleep, Dean. You're tired and my head's…crap."

Up until right then Dean had forgotten about Sam getting hit in the head with a damn tire iron but now his eyes were back on Sam's face to see his eyes. "Pain on a scale of 0 to 10?" he asked seriously, finding his own sleep pants but foregoing the boxer briefs as he planned to get Sam out of his own sweats before they left the hotel room in the morning.

"Maybe a five right now," Sam admitted, biting back a smile as he was suddenly bundled into bed with a glass of water and some pain pills while Dean secured the room.

He opened his mouth to make a comment about this not going with the equal footing idea but shut up. Dean was right. He couldn't expect his brother, after a lifetime of protecting him, shielding him, and caring for him, to be able to let go of all of those inner feelings quickly.

"So…what's next for us?" Sam asked with a yawn. He waited until Dean stretched out behind him to roll over so his head was pillowed on his brother's chest.

Granted Sam wanted to be treated like an equal but this was one thing he'd never complain about since it wasn't easy getting his no-chick flick rule, no cuddling older brother to cuddle after sex.

"Hunt like we always did, try to track Gadreel and I suppose find out more about this mark," Dean replied, laying still to let Sam settle against him before carefully letting his fingers run through his brother's hair but avoided the still sore lump. "I'm…sorry I tricked you, Sam," he added in a low voice. "I'm sorry he hurt you and Kevin."

"I'm sorry he hurt you," Sam opened his eyes to meet Dean's, letting his fingers touch the new scruff his normally clean shaven brother had to smile. "I might also learn to like that since it feels good when you kiss me."

"Really?" Dean smiled fully for the first time in weeks. "You tell me that now when we both know you're about to fall to sleep? I will so get even soon, Sam."

Lips curving in a smile, Sam closed his eyes to feel Dean's arms wrapping around him to hold him. "Love you, Dean," he murmured softly.

The L word was still the one thing that his brother had a hard time with in either side of their lives but it was just something Sam had gotten used to so when Dean actually did say it the younger man knew it was true and from the heart. He treasured each time he heard them too.

"I love you too, little brother," Dean returned in the deep husky voice that only came out with true emotion. "Go to sleep, Sammy."

As he watched Sam's body relax more as he fell into a deep sleep, Dean kept his touch light while staying awake to consider things.

He'd do his best to try things Sam's way. It was strange to think of letting Sam take some of the burdens that came with their lives. He'd been looking out for the two of them since he was four years old so letting go of all of that control would take time.

He wanted to keep Sam safe but he didn't want to lose his brother to fighting either so he'd try. Glancing at the brand on his arm to realize that it no longer hurt he closed his eyes to let himself sleep and try to ignore the dire warning Cain seemed to be trying to give him about accepting his mark.

Dean would accept the risks to himself. "So long as it doesn't hurt Sam," he murmured to the silent room, falling to sleep with visions of deep fried Angels and a blade to rid them of one more demon.

**The End**


End file.
